


The Fire Demons

by 5_Minute_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father dies under mysterious circumstances, magical forces work their way into Carter's life.  This is a scene from that story.  </p>
<p>It's inspired by the wonderful artwork of Pink Rabbit Productions, found on Tumblr here - http://pinkrabbitpro.tumblr.com/post/140322582650/final-something-wicked-this-way-comes-i</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Demons

"Supergirl, stay with your family!" The man's crisp English accent cut through the sickly sirens of what Supergirl could only describe as a moving body of flame. Fire licked the bottom of the man's trenchcoat, as if taunting him into a fight. He turned and pointed to Cat and Carter. "Get over there and DO NOT leave that boy's side!"

Cat wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him closer to her as Supergirl joined them on the other side of the room, away from the fire. The man in the trenchcoat was joined by a younger man who was dressed like a stage magician. Supergirl, Cat, and Carter watched them wrestle with the fire. The Englishman shouted commands in what Cat thought was Latin, while the magician spoke a language she didn't recognize. Whatever they were saying, it kept the flames contained and away from her boy.

Supergirl couldn't remember ever seeing a living being or a technology like this. It looked like fire, but fire didn't move with this kind of intent. It didn't form shapes and faces, it didn't scream like a siren, and it certainly didn't seek out a specific person in a room and threaten to drag him into Hell.

But that's exactly what this fire did. Three distinct bodies of flames had burst through their front door and gone straight for Carter. Supergirl had moved fast to protect her family, but there was nothing for her to punch, or throw, or render unconscious. It was all fire. Her freeze breath had no effect, and Cat's fire extinguisher proved equally useless. She was about to grab Cat and Carter and retreat when the two men appeared.

"Damn it Zachary where's Traci?!" Trenchcoat shouted to the magician.

"Should have been here by now!"

Carter watched the two men carefully. He had seen them before. Maybe in a dream. Maybe TV? Maybe he passed them on the street. He couldn't remember, but he was sure that he knew them. 

_And he knew what they were doing._

He understood the chaos unfolding in front of him. It was starting to make sense to him.

"Holy water." 

"What?" Cat asked Carter. "What did you say?"

"We have holy water!" Carter shouted. "Over there on the shelf!" Carter pointed to a shelf across the room. 

"Constantine!" The magician shouted, and pointed at the holy water. "Etativel yloh retaw ot enitnatsnoC!" 

Constantine turned and reached for the small bottle of holy water heading his way from across the room. He snatched the bottle out of the air, unscrewed the top, and shook a few drops into his hand. "Ready?!" 

"Throw it!" 

Constantine threw the bottle up toward the ceiling, over the fire. Zachary pulled a wand from inside his jacket and pointed at the bottle.

"rettahs elttob retaw yarps nword erif snomed!"

The bottle shattered, the water spread out across the ceiling, and gallons upon gallons fell to the floor. The fire screamed as though it was feeling its own soul burning. The circle of flames returned to three separate columns of fire that each turned to steam, and finally disappeared.

"Good thinking, son!" Constantine said to Carter. "Is everyone alright?"

"There are more coming." Carter said flatly. 

The magician nodded. "I feel them too. 

"We need Traci!" Constantine asked as he ran across the room to look out the windows. "We're surrounded already."

"What the hell is going on here?" Cat wanted answers.

"I don't see anything." Supergirl said, looking through the walls and ceiling of the house for another threat.

"John has special vision." Zachary said.

"So does Supergirl," Cat snapped. 

"If someone doesn't explain this to us, I'm going to start punching things," Supergirl said. 

A puff of smoke popped up next to Zachary. It cleared quickly, leaving a young dark-haired girl in its place. She was down on one knee, covered in soot, and she looked exhausted. 

"Alright Traci?" Zachary put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fire demons!" She called out as she was trying to catch her breath. 

"Outside?" 

"Metropolis." Traci gulped for air. "We're under attack." 

"The whole city?" Cat asked.

"What about Superman?" Supergirl asked. "Have you seen him?"

Traci didn't answer them. "I have to get back, and we need help."

"Zachary, call Zatanna now!" Constantine ran over to Traci and helped her stand up. "I'll go with you to Metropolis -"

"I should go, I'm stronger than you against fire demons." 

"Unless they burn your bloody face off so you can't speak. You get Zatanna here to protect them and then join us in Metropolis." 

"They're here!" Carter shouted, pointing at new flames rushing through their front door. 

"Forget it! Get them out of here!" Constantine grabbed Traci's hand. "Metropolis, now!" Traci squeezed his hand, and they both disappeared. 

Zachary ran toward Supergirl, Cat, and Carter. "Ekat su ot tsercwodahS won!"

The four of them disappeared, just as flames reached the spot where Carter had been standing. 

Three towers of flames joined into one long snake-like creature, slithering through the cabin. The flames touched everything; every object, every floorboard, every empty space, searching for the boy called Carter Grant. But he was nowhere to be found. The magician had hidden him well.

The flames separated again into individuals, and returned to the realm of their master, leaving only a hungry, earthly fire in their wake. And while no one was there to see it, the Grant family cabin burned to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :-) I love feedback, feel free to leave comments, suggestions, etc. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you'd like to connect.


End file.
